


Flower in the Attic

by merlinhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinhale/pseuds/merlinhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Hale, 16, is a simply omega. But actually, he is not the son of Frederick Hale. He is the son of the Sheriff Stilinski and his name is Stiles. He doesn't remember a thing and he will learn that love is powerful to help you finding your memories back. When Laura Hale acted with him like a mother, Thomas will understand he wasn't a weak omega but a powerful future true alpha...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower in the Attic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I'm here with a new fiction. The last one I will finish it soon but as my old laptop got stolen.. I lost my work. Well I hope you will enjoy this one.

It was a day like another when Scott spent his time in the Hale's house. He was really close to Laura, Derek's sister and he asks a lot of advices from the alpha. Since his best friend was missing for years now, Scott changed a lot. He became a werewolf, fell in love with the most beautiful girl of Beacon Hills and he became the captain of the lacrosse team. Laura Hale was a mentor for him as she was an alpha for years now. Stiles disappeared when he was eight. Nobody didn't know where he was and his father lost all hope to find him alive. Scott felt like his best friend was still alive. He was even sure, Stiles was alive but he had no clue where he can start his researches. Laura didn't want him to do that as they didn't know who kidnapped Stiles. 

Few miles away, a teenager was sitting on the edge of his bed. Thomas Hale was 16 and just moved into Beacon Hills with his father and his older brother. Frederick Hale was a father and an alpha. And his elder son Gavin was his beta. Thomas the younger one,was not considered as a beta but like an omega and as he was an omega, he had to stay in the attic and be sure, he didn't exist in the house. Frederick acted like a jerk toward Thomas but the teenager never said a word about it. He was used. Gavin was trying to act more like a brother but he didn't have the right to take Thomas outside. 

“He is a shame for us...” Frederick explained to his son. He didn't want Thomas feeling wanted because he knew he kidnapped him when he was a child. But Frederick didn't mind at all. Now he had another werewolf in his pack even if he was the omega for now. Frederick came upstairs to the attic, to see his son. Thomas appeared like a fragile pale boy as he never saw the sun. Thomas was not really talkative and he spent his time, reading or drawing. He never tried to act like a rebel toward his father because he was scared to not survive alone. Frederick came to Thomas who was terrified, thinking he did something wrong. The alpha made him to sit down on his bed and he started to check on him. He was really too pale. 

“Will you obey to me, Thomas?” Frederick asked, coldly. “ At every orders I willgive you?” 

Thomas nodded silently. Frederick took him in his arms and carried him downstairs to the garden. He made him sitting on a chair and he said:

“You will spend your afternoon here with me and Gavin... You will make our dinner and set the table and maybe you will eat with us if you are good and obedient omega...”

Thomas got blinded by the sun and he tried to not cry. Gavin ran to his little brother and he hugged him tightly. 

“Don't be afraid Thomas, I'm here...” He tried to calm him down. Thomas broke down and he cried . He was even more near to pass out. 

“Dad!” Gavin shouted as Thomas didn't move in his arms. Frederick came to them and he checked on Thomas. He took him in his arms and brought him inside, laying down on the sofa. 

“Gavin take off his clothes” Gavin obeyed to his father. Frederick came back with a syringe. Gavin frowned a bit and said:

“What are you doing dad?” 

“I'm giving him something to relax... and some vitamins...” He said as he put the needle in Thomas's arms.

But Frederick injected him also something who made him forget. Forget again about Frederick who kidnapped him when he was a child, that his name is not Thomas Hale but Stiles Stilinski.Stiles Stilinski was the son of Laura Hale and the sheriff Stilinski but it was a secret. For everybody, Stiles was the son of Claudia and the Sheriff. But Stiles was missing since he was 8. 

Thomas was now moving, and he was waking up. Gavin took his clothes on him, didn't want his litte brother being cold. Frederick looked at his son. Thomas was scared to make his father angry but Frederick wasn't angry at this time. 

Laura was now in the police station, in the Sheriff's office. They were talking about Stiles. 

“When Stiles will be back, I will tell him you are his mother... Claudia wanted it... Now she is dead but I still know she wanted it... 

“You know Stiles is Derek's mate. It's totally weird and Claudia knew it. But we can't stop a werewolf loving his mate, it's hurting. 

-I don't think Stiles will want to love someone at this point.. If he is still alive..

-Shut up! Stiles is still alive! I feel it! And more, I feel he is not really far away from us!”

Laura's eyes turned red as she was becoming angry. Her little boy was still alive for her. Even if she didn't want Scott looking for him, she spent her time trying to find him. The Sheriff looked at Laura and put his hand on her arm. 

“I'm sorry Laura... Yes I'm sure Stiles is alive... but 8 years without any news of him made me think he wouldn't be alive...” 

 

Thomas was finally alone, outside and he smelled something who pulled him. A scent. Thomas was a bit scared but he decided to run to the scent like if he was sure it was something great. He kept running like if he was escaping but he was just following the scent. Gavin saw his little brother running away and he ran after him, screaming:

“Thomas! Wait!” 

But Thomas was still running. The scent was so close to him and it was making him turning crazy. His eyes turned gold and he was looking around. His heart was beating fastly and there was nothing around him. He thought about giving up and let his brother finding him. But suddenly someone jumped on him, pinning him on the ground. Thomas felt suddenly scared and he said:

“No.... leave me alone! Leave me alone!”

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” A male voice growled. Thomas looked at the man and he started to shake. The werewolf was near to kill him, Thomas was sure. But he stood up and helped Thomas to stand up. 

“Stiles...”   
Derek Hale was shocked. He just saw his mate in front of him. Thomas was still shaking and he hoped his brother would arrive. Gavin ran to him and he took Thomas in his arms. 

“Leave my brother alone!”

His eyes turned blue and he was near to attack Derek. The other werewolf frowned and said:

“Your brother? No this boy is Stiles Stilinski and he is missing for 8 years...” 

“Shut up! If our father....”

But Frederick came with his red eyes and he growled:

“If I do what Gavin? Oh hello dear cousin...”

He looked at Thomas with an angry look and he said:

“This boy is my son.. Thomas... He is not Stilinski...” 

Derek had no choice to believe Frederick. He hated it. He was pretty sure Thomas was Stiles. He smelled like him. But Thomas didn't react at the name. Thomas was terrified now. He tried to run away from Gavin but his brother was holding him tightly. He burst suddenly in tears and Derek couldn't help but he pulled Thomas against him. He needed to protect him. Thomas looked at Derek and he tried to calm down. But his father was here and he was scared to be punished. He would be punished for running away. Frederick pulled him by the hair and he growled:

“Thomas what did I say by not going in the forest, alone? 

-I'...I'm sorry...I smelled something...”

Frederick was relieved. Thomas didn't try to run away. He just followed a stupid scent. Probably Derek's scent. 

“You're not trained enough to stay alone in the forest, boy...” 

Thomas looked down and he tried to not cry. Derek frowned and he said:

“Leave him alone, Frederick.... He is a child..” 

Frederick ignored Derek and he said:

“You will be punished omega... I wanted to make you becoming my beta... But you will stay as our little omega...Gavin! Come back home with him...”

Gavin took Thomas's hand and he started to walk. Thomas looked down ashamed and he followed his brother. When they left, Derek growled:

“Do you still follow that stupid idea? Thomas is your son and you are making him your omega? Do you know what it means? 

-I'm not that stupid Derek... Of course I know what I mean... 

-He will be in lack of self confidence.... 

-Let me raise my son like I want! You're nothing for him!”

Frederick left, angry. And Derek continued to think that Thomas was Stiles. He ran to his house and when he saw Laura, he said:

“Laura! I think I found Stiles... 

-Where is he?” Laura asked, suddenly. She was interested and worried in the same time. 

“Frederick, our dear cousin, is back to Beacon Hills and he has two sons, Gavin and Thomas... And I'm sure Thomas is Stiles.. I saw him.. He is scared, Laura. Frederick made him being the omega of their pack... You know what it means...”

Of course, Laura knew it. She didn't want any omega in her pack. She had only betas. Laura was more than worried about her son. 

“Derek, we need a pack meeting... Call Scott, Isaac, the twins, Lydia, Malia and Danny...” 

Derek nodded and he left his sister. Laura came to the window and murmured:

“Stiles, we are coming to help you... I promise we will help you...” 

For the first time, in years, Laura allowed herself to cry. She was near to find her son. And he was alive. She called John and she murmured:

“John... Stiles is alive... We will help him...” 

As the Sheriff was talking, Laura broke down. Derek ran to his sister and took her in his arms, hugging her. 

“Laura what's wrong? 

-Stiles.... Stiles is my son, Derek... I miss my son so much...” 

Derek was in shocked but he held his sister and he said:

“He will be here soon, Laura.. I promise... But he is my mate... I felt it again when I was with him... I couldn't hurt him...

-I know, Derek. His father and I are thinking he will need time before thinking being in relationship... 

-I couldn't be in relationship with my nephew... 

-Stiles will need you, Derek. 

-I will be here for him...”

Laura nodded silently. She already knowing it. She trusted her brother more than ever.


End file.
